Oblivion's Creator
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: A new Girl joins the academy and she seems very strong with her oblivion cards but what happens when a new evil comes and what will jaden do with his dark side slowly taking over JadenxAlexis OcxSyrus


AUTHORS NOTES:im going to be making up some cards in this fic like most of my oc's cards will not be real i think and some of jaden's cards wont be real either.

ALSO jaden has a thing called a dark side its kinda like where all his darkness is locked up.only jaden can hear him though

this is the first year in dual academy**i redid the stupid dual because you people are so annoying with that stupid 'Jaden Losing' thing its not a big deal i mean he just lost everyone loses sometimes but i changed it anyways and i revieled one of the gate's weaknesses**

speach

_thoughts_

**"dark jaden"**

_**'dark jaden thoughts'**_

**When jaden is talking to dark jaden**

-------crowlers class room------

JADEN YUKI WAKE UP yelled Crowler for the third time

But if i woke up i would have to see your face was jaden's reply the whole room started laughing exact crowler who was griting his teeth

fine if you don't won't to see a new student then sleep all day for all i care jaden woke up but just put his head so it was facing the door his eyes half open

come on jaden it won't kill you to stay awake for 5 minutes said a voice from beside him he turned his head to the voice and saw it was alexis

you never know lex crowler might be beside me when i wake up whispered jaden while alexis giggled

anyways theirs going to be another slifer slacker joining our class i believe her name is Saru huh thats odd it appears she doesn't have a last name but either way a slacker is a slacker'

_' then he must be worse then a slacker to lose to one' _thought everyone in the room but alexis

then a girl no taller then jaden walked into the room she had a slifer red blazer on and a red skirt and red shoes. she had bright blue eyes,blond hair that went to her back and it seemed to shine when the sun hit it. she looked sad as she turned to the class but that sadness turned into pure confidense.'IM SARU uhh well i dont have a last name' she said with her tonge out and her eyes closed ' so ms.crowler-'

' IM NOT MS IM DOCTER CROWLER' said crowler yelling in anime style

' could of fooled me dr.crowler' said saru with a giggle crowler glared at the girl ' so where do i sit "

'sit with the other slackers '

'but dr.crowler theirs only one seat at your desk' the whole room started laughing

'_why do i have to teach these kids'_ though crowler 'i meant with the other slifers ' said crowler trying to reistess the urge to slap the girl

saru looked at crowler hoping to find another thing to make fun of but she just shruged when she couldnt find anything(really she saw a lot of things she just didnt want to get in trouble on her first day) and looked toward the class their was about three slifers in the room two were watching her with lustful eyes while one was asleep with a blonde obelisk asleep on his shoulder.saru sweatdropped when she saw that.'_i guess i sit next to the sleeping morons'_ thought saru as she walked up and sat beside jaden.' _i wonder how they fell asleep so fast ' _

the rest of the class was boring really boring the only thing that saru really payed any attension to was when crowler yelled at jaden and alexis to her surprise they didnt wake up they just sat their with smiling on their faces as they were asleep.saru took out a camra (where did that come from) and took a picture of the two.

just before class ended jaden and alexis woke up and blushed at their new posion alexis had her arm rapped around jaden's her head on his shoulder and her aother hand on his lap.jaden had one arm with alexis's arm rapped around while it was also around her waste and his head was leaning on her head.they both quickly pulled away from eachother and looked at the ground trying to hide their blushs.no one but saru noticed them even being in the posion they were in.

the bell rang and alexis and jaden were out of the class room before you could say "spell card".

----later at a near by forest----

jaden was leaning on a tree with one hand panting..he ran too long.he and alexis had split up a little while ago so they could go back to their dorms.

jaden sighed and started to walk through the forest.he smiled as he came apawn a large field of colorful flowers and a large blanket in the middle.jaden sighed happily and went to lay down on the blanket.he layed down and looked happily at the sky."ah soo refreshing its so nice to have this place allll to my self."

---ObliskBlueDorm---

Alexis had just finished her shower when her friends Mindy and Jasmine entered the room.All three girls sat down on the bed.Alexis was wearing a towel still.

"hey Alexis" said mindy

"yea?" asked alexis looking at mindy

"we were wondering...who do you like" asked jasmine

Alexis blushs."well uh..." suddenly her academy phone thing ringed.'_thank you what ever god has saved me_' thought alexis turing on the phone and answering her video message.

"Hello?"

"Hey lex" said a voice from the phone

Alexis gasped only one person called her lex(i think)."hey jaden" alexis smiled.'_well looks like jaden is the new god hahah'_

"Prof.Banner wanted to ask if you wanted to help with the welcoming thing for the new girl Saru i think was her name"

"sure ill be right over"

"ok see ya soon"

"bye"

"bye"

Alexis turned off her phone and looked at the two girls beside her that had eyebrows that were dangeriously close to disappearing into their hair.

"what?"asked alexis getting off her bed and going to a near by closet to get a uniform

"why does that slifer have your number and he calls you lex" asked mindy

Alexis put her back to them and blushed."hes my friend thats why" alexis pulled down the towel and changed into her uniform really quick.she then ran out the door and went to the slifer dorm.

----slifer dorm-----

Everyone in slifer was outside except one person...jaden Yuki"

"YAHOO" everyones attention went to the roof of the slifer dorm where jaden yuki was standing on top of it

"JADEN GET DOWN FROM THERE" said some random slifer

"HA why would i do that" said jaden sticking his tounge out

then alexis rode up on a blue bike and placed it beside a tree and walked up to chumley and syrus.

"hey guys whats up" asked alexis

"hey alexis can you help get jay down hes being stubborn again" said syrus staring at jaden who was running back and forth on the roof dodging multiable things thrown at him.

Alexis cleared her throught."JADEN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" everyone looked at alexis then back at jaden who had seem to freeze on the roof.

He saluted alexis and yelled."YES COMMANDER" alexis and jaden smiled. he jumped down and almost everyone gasped as he landed on his feet and acted as if he didnt feel anything.(witch he didnt)

Then Saru walked up to jaden and talked to him for a few seconds before both pulled out a dual disk.

ALL attention was put to the dual that was just starting now."ready jaden?" asked saru putting her deck in the dual disk

"of course"said jaden putting his own deck in

"ill go first k?"

Jaden 8000 Saru 8000

Saru drew a card."FIrst i play Oblivions 9 Gates" said saru as she placed a spell card down and 9 black gates appeared behind her."what this does is completely up to what kind of 3 doored combanation i use with it understand?" jaden nodded

"good now i summon DARK BLADE in attack mode"

DarkBlade Attack:1800 Def:1500 type dark

"now oblivions 9 gates also gives all dark monsters 500 attack points and 500 defence points"

DarkBlade atck:2300 Def:2000

"now i use the combanation 3 5 1 witch allows me to summon another 4 star or lower monster but before i summon i use the spell card power down and reduse one of my monsters level by 2 and i summon SWORDSTALKER in attack mode as well"

SwordStalker: atck:2000 def:1600

"and you havent for gotten my oblivion's gates effect have you

Swordstalker atck:2500 def:2100

Everyone stared in awe at saru being able to do so much on the first turn

"okay i finish my turn by playing my last 2 cards face down your turn jaden"

"ok" jaden drew a card."i summon e-hero Avian in defence mode"

Avian Atck:1000 def:1000

"then i play two reliable guardians each one raises my Avian's def by 700"

Avian def 2400

"then i play one card face down and end my turn"

Saru drew a card and grinned."well im lucky today first i play the spell card Oblivions creations this lets me summon a oblivion dragon from my deck."

O-dragon atck:0 def:0

"uh saru the dragon has no attack" said jaden

"oh really"

O-dragon atck 2500 def 2500

"WHAT THE"

Saru laughed."my dragon gets 500 attack and defence points for every card on my field besides its self and my oblivion gates and since i have 4 it gets 2000 and 500 more because its a dark type monster"

"oh i see"said jaden nodding in approval."sweet move"

"thanks anyways i activate the combination 2 1 9 and i destroy both my SwordStalker and one of my spell cards to summon OBLIVIONS GUARDIAN"

O-Guardian atck:3000 def:3000

O-Dragon atck 2000 def:2000

Everyone gasped at how strong the monster was.

"it has 2500 really but because of my gates it got 500 more"

**"hey idiot"**

_**what do you want**_

**"i know what you have to do you have to get rid of her stupid gates"**

**since when did you want to help me**

**hey im just in a good mood okay**

**what ever**

"im not done yet now i activate another combo 6 2 9 this is one of my best first it allows me to take any union monsters i have out of my deck and into my hand"

"union monsters?" asked jaden with his head tilted

"yes union monsters"said saru going through her deck."they are special monsters that can be equiped to one monster but only one at a time because of the combo i just put in though i can union all the monsters i have to the monster on the field if its the monster that union monster needs and so with out further or do i give my dark blade 3 Kiryus and 3 Pitch-DarkDragons and you wont believe how strong he is sadly i lose the rest of my monsters and spell cards on the field except my oblivion gates" said saru as almost her entire field went blank.

"but my O-Dargon and my O-Guardian have special effects to where they're atck and def points go to a monster on my field after they are destroyed but they both lose 1500 atck and def from they're score now let me add this up with his new attack power lets see he gets 2700 atck and def points from the kiryus and 1200 atc and def points from the O-Dragon gave him 500 atck and def while the O-Guardian gave him 1500 atck and def then theres the fact that he had 500 more atck and defence already added to him"

Darkblade atck:8200 def:7900

Now everyone was stunned no way on earth could any monster match this thing in power but they were really shocked when saru wagged her finger

"im not done yet"

"tch will her move ever end" scuffed chazz(he followed alexis secretly)

"STUFF IT PRETTY BOY" yelled saru

"anyways i now activate my last combo for this match 1 2 3 this allows me to get 3 equip spell cards and give them to my darkblade"she started to go through her deck."first i choose Oblivions Blade witch gives my guy 400 atck and def points then i give him DivineSword-Phoenixblade witch gives him 300 more attack points then i give him Sword of Dark Destruction witch gives him 400 more atck points but he loses 200 defence points"

Darkblade atck:9300 def:8100

"ITS OVER I SEND ONE OF THE KIRYUS TO THE GRAVE YARD SO MY DARK BLADE CAN ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY"

Darkblade atck:8400

"GO DARK BLADE DESTRUCTION SLASH"

"Not so fast i activate my trap card hero berrier to block your attack" said jaden as a large wall shielded him

"grr nice move"said saru as she put her hand to her deck in a give up fasion

"huh your giving up?"said jaden with a dumbfound look on his face

"ya i cant win now my darkblade loses all attack and defence as soon as the turn the combo 6 2 9 is used and the attack and defence points hits my life points insted so ...you win good job"

Jaden:8000 Saru:0

banner noticed it was very dark"well children that was a interesting match but it is time for bed"said banner picking up his pet cat and going to his room

alexis started to walk towards her bike as everyone went to the slifer dorm to get some rest where as chazz had already started running to the obelisk dorm."Night Lex"yelled jaden from the entry of the dorm.

"NIGHT"yelled alexis back as she jumped on her bike and went to the dorms.

----END CHAPTER----

Sorry if i made saru too strong but she isnt as strong as she seems that was actually just because she was battling some one who didnt know the oblivion gates weakness witch i wont tell cause that will ruin the story surprise anyways i hope you like it REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME SUGGESTION ON SOMTHING IM NOT THAT GOOD AT YUGIOH FICS


End file.
